Familial Bonding
by Jack The Bard
Summary: Gaara is trying to get closer to Temari, and he asks Kankuro for a bit of advice. All characters are from Naruto, none are my own.


**A continuation of Ariel D's Sandsibs series. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, doing various paperwork, such as affirming completion of missions, requesitions, and several other things that the Kazekage would be expected to do. He didn't care about the paperwork itself, but how long it took, because he wanted to help his older brother, Kankuro, build another puppet.

He stopped at that thought. Kankuro. He had been spending more time with Kankuro than with Temari, and he should try to approach her sometime.

The paperwork was finished in due time after that simple thought, and he made his way over to his brother's workshop.

"Evening, Kankuro." He said as he stepped through the door.

Kankuro jolted a little bit as if startled, and he turned to Gaara with a pair of silly-looking goggles on his head. Gaara snickered.

"What?"

"I came by to help you out."

"No, what are you laughing about?"

"Those goggles look ridiculous."

"I find them very nice, thank you very much."

"Still, can we get to work?"

"Of course"

Gaara seated himself beside the older puppet master, looking at the conglomeration of screws, nuts and bolts that would become the wooden puppet.

Kankuro turned to Gaara, "You ready? Let's get to it."

They worked for several hours, the magnificent puppet beginning to take shape just before their eyes. It was a good thing for Gaara, and he enjoyed his time there, but he finally decided to ask. "Kankuro, what does Temari nee-san like?"

Kankuro stopped for a second, then turned to Gaara. He whispered in his little brother's ear as if someone would hear, "She has a serious weakness for sweet dumplings. That, combined with a nice glass of orange juice would make the perfect breakfast for her." He pulled away and winked.

Gaara smiled, something that noone had seen him do since he was a child, and ran off, thanking his brother as he went. He had some shopping to do, and it was a few hours before dawn.

* * *

Gaara arrived back at the Kazekage mansion as the sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains, several bags in hand.

He sat at his workspace, and pulled out the wrapping paper he had bought. He hoped he remembered how to wrap a gift, like his uncle taught him.

Gaara stopped.

His uncle. Yashamaru-san.

NO! he told himself, he was a changed person, and Yashamaru would be proud of who he became now.

The memory from long ago stayed, and he wrapped the gifts he got for his sister.

He brought the gifts into her room a few at a time, making sure to stay quiet, and set them down at strategic points around her bed so she couldn't escape without stepping on something.

He went back to the kitchen hastily, putting the sweet dumplings he had bought for his sister on a tray, and poured a glass of orange juice, like Kankuro had taught him.

He set the tray on the stand, and made his way to Temari's room. He set the tray gingerly on the bed, and gently shook Temari awake.

Her eyelids fluttered, her hair was a mess, not sitting in their usual four topknots. She looked up at Gaara, and her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing in my room?!"

"Making you breakfast in bed, silly."

"Really?"

"They're sweet dumplings."

"Really"

"Yes."

"I'll eat, but I have work to do."

"No need. I had Baki do your jobs for you. He was actually pretty cool about it, too."

She sat up, and saw the bright boxes covered in wrapping paper.

"What is this?"

"I'm making up for the countless number of birthdays that you missed because I was an evil freak."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I am nice, and after all this is done, we are going shopping. My treat."

She ate the dumplings, a smile on her face that would have melted their father's heart, then she opened up the various boxes that her brother had gotten her.

She loved them. The light blue dress that was the first thing that Gaara got her was her favourite. She took it over to the bathroom, where she tried it on immediately. She looked fantastic.

"That will, however, not be appropriate dress for this simple shopping trip. Your fan will be unnessecary, also." Gaara told his sister, and he smiled.

Temari smiled too, as if it was contagious.


End file.
